Cool Doctor
by Ryu Dan
Summary: Sabaku Gaara adalah orang yang dingin, genius tampan dan bertubuh ideal. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi dokter umum pada usia 21 tahun. Tapi dengan sifat dinginnya itu dia sulit didekati oleh perempuan, bahkan dia tidak terlihat tertarik sedikitpun dengan perempuan. Sementara itu Hinata harus melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke Universitas Suna dan mengharuskannya tinggal bersama Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Warning: AU, typo maybe, OOC, lime, etc Rated: T semi M Sabaku Gaara & Hyuuga Hinata .

.  
COOL DOCTOR .

.  
Rumah sakit adalah salah satu tempat dimana gosip menyebar cepat sekali. Uzumaki Karin, resepsionis Rumah Sakit Suna sedang makan siang di kantin rumah sakit bersama kedua suster. "Tahu tidak,...?" kalimat yang sering biasa dimulai ketika akan bergosip, "dokter Sabaku,..." ucap Karin.

Kedua suster itu penasaran, apalagi yang dibicarakan oleh Karin adalah dokter Sabaku. Iya, dokter Sabaku Gaara yang merupakan dokter umum yang masih muda itu. Yang tampannya minta ampun, tinggi dan berat badannya ideal. Dia memakai kaca mata minusnya, kesannya terlihat sangat pintar. Usianya baru 21 tahun tapi sudah menjadi dokter umum dan sekarang sedang mengambil spesialis dokter bedah umum. Bagaimana dia bisa mencapai posisi itu di usia 21 tahun?

Tentu bisa, Sabaku Gaara kan genius. Dia masuk sekolah dasar di usia 5 tahun, sekolah menengah pertama hanya 2 tahun, begitu juga dengan sekolah menengah atas ditempuh hanya dua tahun. Jadi, dia masuk fakultas kedokteran pada usia 15 tahun. 3,5 Tahun melakukan pendidikan kedokteran, 1,5 tahun koas dan 1 tahun menjadi dokter di pedesaan agar dapat mendapat posisi dokter umum.  
Dengan semua kelebihan yang dia miliki, banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Hanya saja dia begitu dingin. Tersenyum saja jarang. Ekspresinya selalu datar, bahkan nada bicaranya juga. Jadi dia sangat sulit untuk didekati. Pasti dokter Sabaku tidak punya pacar, mana ada gadis yang tahan dengan orang seperti itu.

"Tadi sebelum makan siang, ada seorang gadis menanyakan dokter Sabaku." Karin menceritakan ciri-ciri gadis itu; dia masih muda, berpakaian seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya hanya lebih terlihat sopan, yah jeans panjang biasa kaos dan cardigan, warna rambut indigo dan warna matanya lavender. Dia membawa kotak bento.

Dia menanyakan "Permisi, dimana ya ruangan dokter Sabaku Gaara?"  
Karin penasaran, siapa gadis ini? Ada perlu apa ingin bertemu dengan dokter Sabaku? Tidak mungkin kalau dia pasien, pasien pasti mendaftar dulu bukan langsung menanyakan ruangan dokter Sabaku.

"Ada perlu apa ya Nona?"  
Karin tidak ingin memberitahukan ruangan dokter Sabaku dengan Cuma-Cuma pada gadis ini.

"Ehm, aku..." gadis itu tampak canggung dan seperti bingung mau menjawab apa.  
"Nona, kalau ingin bertemu dengan dokter Sabaku nanti saja ya. Sekarang beliau sedang sibuk." Yah memang sih ini belum jam makan siang, pasti benar dokter Sabaku sedang sibuk, pikir Karin tanpa tahu pasti apa benar dokter Sabaku sedang sibuk atau tidak.

"Oh, begitu ya?..." gadis itu menunduk sebentar, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya "Saya hanya mengantarkan ini." Gadis itu menunjukkan kotak bento yang dibungkus kain merah. "Kalau begitu, nanti tolong berikan saja ini pada dokter Sabaku ya. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Karin menerima kotak itu, dia nanti akan memberikan kotak itu kepada dokter Sabaku. Ya walau bagaimanapun ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. Omong-omong "Maaf, nama Nona siapa ya?"

"Saya,.." gadis itu tampak bimbang, menggigit bibirnya sebentar, lalu berkata "Sabaku Hinata."

Karin terkejut, Sabaku? Berarti nona ini adalah kerabat dokter Sabaku atau mungkin adiknya. Tapi kok tidak mirip kalau adiknya? Aduh Karin merasa sangat bodoh, kenapa dia berlaku seperti tadi kepada saudara dokter Sabaku. Dokter Sabaku akan menilai jelek Karin kalau begitu.

"Halo, Nona. Ada perlu apa ya?" Dokter Suigetsu yang mata keranjang itu tiba-tiba berada di depan meja resepsionis. Dia bertanya kepada Hinata. Karin berpikir, ah dokter yang satu ini tahu saja ada gadis cantik, sinyal di kepalanya bagus sekali.

"Saya mengantarkan itu untuk dokter Sabaku" Hinata menunjuk bento yang dipegang oleh Karin.

"Oh, Nona ada hubungan apa dengan dokter Sabaku?" frontal sekali dokter Suigetsu ini, langsung ke intinya.  
Hinata gugup, takut salah bicara. Ini kan tempat Gaara bekerja, dia takut jawabannya akan membuat Gaara tidak nyaman.

Tiba-tiba ada suara menyela "Sedang apa di sini?" itu adalah dokter Sabaku Gaara.  
Hinata terkejut, "Ano, aku...tadi sudah mengirim email, kalau aku akan mengantarkan makan siang ke sini."

Gaara mengambil ponsel di saku celananya "Oh, aku belum membacanya." Nada bicara yang tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.  
Bahkan kepada saudaranyapun dia tetap dingin seperti itu, pikir Karin.

Gaara melihat bento yang sedang dipegang oleh Karin dan memintanya, Karin yang mengerti segera menyerahkan bento itu kepada Gaara. "Ini ya?" tanya Gaara.  
"Iya" Hinata mengangguk.

"Dokter Sabaku, kau tidak memperkenalkan adikmu kepadaku?" ucap dokter Suigetsu, dasar. Dokter Suigetsu sempat mendengar saat Hinata menyebutkan namanya, jadi dia berpikir apa Hinata adalah saudara Gaara.

"Adik?"  
Gaara justru balik bertanya, lalu "Aku tidak punya adik."

Karin dan dokter Suigetsu terkejut, bukan adiknya. Oh mungkin sepupunya, dokter Suigetsu memandang Hinata berusaha menyelidik. Gaara mengikuti arah pandang dokter Suigetsu "Dia bukan adikku, dia istriku."

Karin dan dokter Suigetsu tentu terkejut, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dokter Sabaku yang masih muda itu, oke baiklah banyak yang masih muda juga sudah menikah. Tapi dokter Sabaku kan dingin, sangat kecil kemungkinan dia mendapatkan perempuan. Yang mau sih banyak, tapi dia seperti tidak punya ketertarikan pada perempuan. Ini tidak masuk akal. Hey, bukannya di dunia ini memang banyak hal yang tidak masuk di akal.

"Ayo, ikut denganku!" Gaara mengajak Hinata pergi ke taman rumah sakit.  
Hinata masih mematung, belum merespon sampai Gaara berjalan mendahuluinya "Iya", baru dia mengikutinya.

Karin dan dokter Suigetsu sama-sama terkejut "Dasar, anak itu." Suigetsu terkejut, namun tersenyum. Dia dokter umum dan sedang mengambil spesialis dokter anak. Hanya saja dia melalui masa sekolah dengan kurun waktu yang normal, jadi sekarang usianya 24 tahun.

Suster yang mendengar cerita Karin, juga sama terkejutnya. "Ja, jadi dokter Sabaku sudah punya istri?"  
"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya."

Kesempatan para suster dan para perempuan lainnya untuk mendekati dokter Sabaku yang selama ini sudah sulit menjadi tidak mungkin. Apalagi menurut Karin, sekalipun dokter Sabaku tetap dingin saat bertemu dengan gadis yang disebut istrinya tersebut, namun tatapan mata dokter Sabaku baru kali ini Karin melihat tatapan mata dokter Sabaku yang terlihat memuja kepada seorang gadis, yaitu istrinya.

Siapapun gadis itu, para suster jadi merasa minder dalam hal mendekati dokter Sabaku. Gadis itu muda dan cantik dan lemah lembut. "Tapi aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana mereka bisa menikah ya? Lalu, bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan mereka?"

.

Hinata dipilih oleh kampusnya untuk pertukaran mahasiswa selama satu semester, Hinata yang kuliah di Universitas Konoha untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar dengan mahasiswa Universitas Suna. Hinata tidak masalah dengan hal itu, menambah pengalaman baru, tinggal di luar kota.

Tapi orang tua Hinata, terutama ibunya yang terlalu khawatir takut Hinata kenapa-kenapa, membiarkan gadis itu tinggal sendiri di luar kota adalah hal yang berbahaya. Tapi, masa Hinata harus pulang pergi Konoha-Suna, yang benar saja. Suna itu jauh sekali, 6 jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta. Tapi, Hinata sudah terlanjur menyetujui pertukaran pelajar tersebut terhadap pihak kampus. Ini salah Hinata karena menjadi mahasiswa yang terlalu rajin dan terlalu penurut.

Lalu, apa orang tuanya harus pindah ke Suna? Itu tidak mungkin, ayah Hinata harus mengurus perusahaannya di Konoha. Ah, ada Neji kakaknya mungkin bisa menemaninya tinggal di Suna. Itu juga tidak mungkin, Neji kan sedang berada di luar negeri, kuliah S2 nya.

Tapi datang ide yang menurut ibu Hinata adalah ide cemerlang untuk menjadi solusi masalah ini. Sabaku Gaara kan tinggal di Suna, Hinata tinggal saja bersamanya di sana. Ya ampun Ibu Hinata ini malah mempercayakan kepada orang lain.

Sabaku Gaara bukan orang lain ko, "Tapi, Kaa-san kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya?" Iya Gaara itu orang yang dijodohkan dengan Hinata, yang baru ditemui Hinata satu kali itu saat makan malam keluarga "Menikah nanti ataupun sekarang tidak ada bedanya kan?" ucap Ibu Hinata. Bagi Ibu Hinata, lebih baik mereka menikah kalau harus tinggal bersama. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal kalau mereka belum menikah tapi tinggal bersama.

Tapi apa laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu menyetujui perjodohan ini? Saat bertemu, dia tidak berkata sedikitpun kepada Hinata. Kemudian, belum ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut tentang perjodohan mereka. Hinata pikir, walaupun mereka dijodohkan, setidaknya mereka akan menikah beberapa tahun lagi karena mereka masih terlalu muda. Ok, Gaara sudah menjadi dokter. Tapi, Hinata masih 21 tahun dan baru akan menjalani semester 6, belum lulus kuliah. Setidaknya biarkan Hinata lulus kuliah dulu.

"Memangnya Sabaku-san setuju menikah denganku dalam waktu dekat?"

"Setuju kok, Kaa-san sudah bicara dengannya di telpon. Sabtu ini dia ke sini untuk menikah denganmu."  
Hinata memijat keningnya, pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu ternyata menyetujui pernikahan ini. Jadi, pertemuan keduanya nanti dengan Gaara adalah hari pernikahannya. .

.  
Pernikahan mereka begitu sederhana, hanya upacara pernikahan saja dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga masing-masing. Neji pulang sementara untuk melihat adiknya menikah. Neji mau tidak mau setuju atas keputusan ibunya ini. Walaupun dia menginginkan Hinata menikah nanti saja.

Karena waktunya mendadak, mereka tidak melakukan resepsi pernikahan. Karena Hinata harus segera mengurus kuliahnya di Suna pada hari lusa. Jadi, setelah upacara pernikahan dan makan bersama dengan keluarga, Hinata dan Gaara pergi ke Suna naik kereta malam hari.

Mereka berangkat di malam hari, agar hari Minggu Hinata bisa sedikit beristirahat di Suna. Di Suna, Gaara tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Ayah dan Ibunya tinggal di Konoha, kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou sudah menikah. Hanya Temari bersama suami dan putra mereka yang berusia 3 tahun tinggal bersama orang tuanya.

"Ini apartemenku."  
Dalam perjalanan, Hinata dan Gaara sangat sedikit bicara. Selain karena Gaara yang dingin, Hinata yang pemalu, mereka juga lelah setelah upacara pernikahan mereka hari ini. Selain kalimat seperti "Kau mau minum?" atau "Tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih panjang." yang diucapkan Gaara, Gaara dan Hinata hanya tidur di dalam kereta. Mereka sampai pagi hari.

Hinata melihat isi apartemen itu, seperti apartemen pada umumnya tapi ini cukup mewah. Hinata melihat sepertinya Gaara orang yang rapi, tidak ada sampah yang berceceran. "Gaara-san yang membersihkan apartemen ini sendiri?"  
Hinata menutup mulutnya, bodoh! Kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu tiba-tiba muncul hanya karena Hinata keheranan melihat apartemen ini yang bersih. "Bukan, aku menyewa orang untuk melakukannya seminggu 2 kali."

Ah begitu, "Bolehkah aku yang membersihkan apartemen Gaara-san dan memasak?"  
Hinata kan istrinya, jadi itu memang tugasnya "Hn, boleh."  
Hinata tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Gaara-san."

"Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu? Kita kan sudah menikah."  
Hinata menggigit bibirnya "A, ano, aku menghormati Gaara-san. Kau sangat pintar dan sudah menjadi dokter." Padahal kan mereka seumuran.

Gaara tidak mau ambil pusing dengan panggilan itu. Terserahlah, Gaara menjelaskan apartemen ini memiliki dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, ruang makan, dan meja makan yang dekat dengan dapur. Hinata mengerti. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar yang itu."

Hinata melihat pintu kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Gaara "Karena mungkin kau belum terbiasa, kita tidur terpisah dulu."  
Hinata terkejut, bukannya Hinata mesum. Tapi bukankah suami istri tidur dalam satu kamar. Tapi kata Gaara, berarti ini sementara. Ah mungkin Gaara juga belum terbiasa, mereka belum lama mengenal dan langsung menikah. Mereka bisa pelan-pelan dengan hubungan ini.

.

Hinata menyiapkan sarapan di pagi hari, suami istri muda itu sarapan dan makan malam di rumah. Karena Gaara makan siang di rumah sakit dan Hinata di kampus. Sebelum ada Hinata di sini, Gaara memesan makanan atau makan di luar. Tapi hubungan mereka belum ada kemajuan sedikitpun walaupun sudah memasuki dua bulan pernikahan mereka. Setiap minggunya, ada jadwal Gaara menjadi dokter jaga. Jadi, Hinata sendirian tinggal di apartemen.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Gaara tidak kunjung bangun untuk sarapan. Hinata agak heran, dia mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara, namun Gaara tidak menjawab. Hinata membuka pintu kamar Gaara. Gaara terlihat masih tidur, namun seperti orang gelisah. Hinata mencoba menyentuh kening Gaara.

Panas...

Gaara demam, Hinata sebentar lagi harus pergi kuliah. Tapi Gaara demam, Gaara membuka matanya saat merasakan ada rasa dingin di kepalanya. Itu handuk, Hinata mengompres Gaara dengan air dingin. Gaara tidak melihat Hinata, ah mungkin Hinata sudah pergi kuliah. Iya ini kan jam dia masuk kuliah.

Gaara mengambil ponselnya, kepalanya agak pening, dia mengirim pesan kepada rumah sakit kalau hari ini dia tidak bisa masuk karena sakit. Hey, dokter juga manusia, bisa sakit juga.

"Gaara-san sudah bangun?"

Gaara terkejut, Hinata ada di hadapannya dan membawa nampan dengan mangkuk dan segelas air. "Kau tidak kuliah?" suara Gaara agak berat. Ini pasti efek hujan semalam, terkena air hujan di hari pertama hujan memang bisa sakit.

"Aku membuatkan bubur untuk Gaara-san, setelah itu Gaara-san mau aku antar pergi ke dokter atau dokter kenalan Gaara-san dipanggil ke sini saja?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?"  
Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Gaara, "A, ano Gaara-san demam, aku harus merawat Gaara-san."

Apa dia bertingkah seperti seorang istri? Ya dia memang istrinya sih.

"Tidak perlu." Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara, apa dia tidak boleh merawat Gaara seperti ini. "Ma-maksud Gaara-san?" seolah memastikan apa benar yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata.

"Tidak perlu memanggil dokter. Minum obat juga sembuh."  
Ah Hinata sedikit lega, "Tolong ambilkan termometer dan obat di laci lemari dapur." Gaara sudah tahu obat apa yang cocok saat sakit seperti ini. Dia selalu menyediakan obat di lemari, kalau jaga-jaga dia sakit.

"Iya, Gaara-san makan bubur ini dulu. Nanti aku ambilkan."

"Hn".

Saat Hinata akan keluar kamar Gaara untuk mengambil obat "Setelah ini, kau bisa pergi kuliah jam kedua."  
Ya kalau untuk mata kuliah pertama, mungkin tidak akan cukup waktunya. "Tidak apa, aku hari ini tidak masuk saja."

"Kau mau bolos?"  
Gadis ini hanya tersenyum, Gaara tidak pernah bolos sekolah atau kuliah. Kecuali kalau dirinya sakit dan itu sangat jarang terjadi. Itu bukan bolos, tapi Gaara punya alasan untuk tidak masuk sekolah atau kuliah. "Hanya hari ini Gaara-san." Toh hari ini tidak ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Tidak akan jadi masalah kalau hanya tidak masuk sekali kan?

"Terserah saja." Gadis ini keras kepala ternyata. Dan Gaara tidak suka berdebat. Bagi Gaara ilmu pengetahuan itu penting, tapi merasakan orang lain yang begitu memerhatikannya seperti ini, Gaara merasa hatinya menghangat.

.

"Kau sedang apa?" hapus...

"Kau sudah pulang?" hapus...

"Malam ini masak apa?" aduh, entah sudah berapa kalinya Gaara menghapus pesan di ponselnya kepada Hinata. Gaara tidak mengerti, ini kenapa sih? Kenapa dia jadi selalu mengingat Hinata?

Hinata adalah tanggungjawabnya, selain dia adalah istrinya, dia juga harus menjaga Hinata. Setidaknya, Hinata harus mengatakan kepadanya hal-hal seperti terlambat pulang ke dari kampus, ada kerja kelompok, atau kegiatan lainnya yang di luar rutinitasnya. Hinata selalu mengatakan kepada Gaara melalui pesan. Kalau soal masakan, Gaara tidak akan protes Hinata mau masak apa, yang penting enak dan tidak terlalu manis.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengirim pesan kalau dia akan pulang terlambat. Tapi sekarang, dia mengetik pesan berulang-ulang. Gaara ingin cepat melihat wajah Hinata. Saat ini sudah tidak ada pasien, Gaara mengatakan kepada pihak rumah sakit, dia akan pergi sebentar.  
"Apa kau masih di kampus?" akhirnya pesan itu yang Gaara kirimkan kepada Hinata. Setelah mendapat balasan "Iya, Gaara-san. Ada apa?"

Tapi Gaara tidak membalas, justru langsung pergi ke sana. Gaara ingin bertemu Hinata, nanti dia akan membuat alasan kepada Hinata kalau dia pergi ke perpustakaan kampus untuk mencari buku.

Hinata sedang bercengkerama bersama dua orang laki-laki, ya mungkin itu teman kampusnya. Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa, lalu tatapan para laki-laki itu seolah menginginkan Hinata. Gaara kesal melihat pemandangan itu. Dia pulang lagi ke rumah sakit, menyebalkan melihat kejadian itu.

Gaara lupa kalau Hinata itu cantik, sangat cantik malah walaupun pakaiannya tidak terlalu terbuka. Selama ini Gaara tidak peduli akan para gadis yang mendekatinya. Menurut Gaara hal itu tidak menarik, tujuan hidupnya dan ilmu pengetahuanlah yang lebih penting.  
Apa Hinata tidak memberitahu kepada teman-temannya kalau dia sudah punya suami? Itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara. Dengan begitu mereka tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya kepada Hinata.

Sudahlah itu tidak penting, batin Gaara. Tapi tetap saja pemandangan tadi mengganggunya. .

.  
Karena kejadian tadi siang, Gaara jadi malas pulang. Baguslah tadi dia ada operasi dan mengharuskannya pulang terlambat, sebagai dokter pembantu dokter bedah. Jadi dia bisa pulang agak malam. Dia tidak memberi kabar kepada Hinata kalau dia akan pulang terlambat.

"Tadaima". Ini sudah pukul 8 malam, tapi kenapa lampu apartemennya belum dinyalakan. Apa Hinata belum pulang? Tapi dia tidak memberi kabar akan pulang terlambat. Apalagi di luar mulai hujan deras. Sebenarnya Hinata kemana, Gaara mulai khawatir.  
Gaara baru saja mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menelpon Hinata, tapi lampu menyala.

"Selamat ulang tahun Gaara-san."  
Hinata membawa kue lemon dengan dilingkari lilin-lilin kecil berwarna merah dan menghampiri Gaara. Gaara menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya, Gaara lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya. Lagipula Gaara tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu, ya bagi Gaara merayakan ulang tahun bukanlah hal yang penting.

Hinata sudah berada di hadapannya, "Tiup lilinnya, Gaara-san."  
Gaara akan meniup lilinnya tapi Hinata mencegahnya "Tunggu,...ucapkan permohonan dulu."  
Gaara menutup matanya, dia memohon dalam hati "Tetaplah bersamaku, Hinata." Kemudian Gaara meniup lilinnya. Hinata membantu meniup lilinnya.

.

"Kenapa Gaara-san tidak bilang kalau pulang terlambat?"  
Hinata bertanya saat mereka sedang memakan makan malam, Hinata menyiapkan makanan spesial di meja makan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Gaara.

"Aku ada operasi tadi." Padahal Gaara sedang kesal, jadi tidak menghubungi Hinata.

"Hm begitu, oh iya ini untuk Gaara-san." Hinata mencoba mengerti, mungkin Gaara sibuk sampai lupa menghubunginya. Hinata menyerahkan kotak berwarna hijau untuk Gaara. Gaara membukanya.

Dompet...

Hinata membeli dompet untuk Gaara, dompet berwarna coklat dengan model biasa. "Aku tidak tahu mau memberikan hadiah apa. Tapi kata temanku, laki-laki akan suka diberi barang seperti dompet atau jam tangan. Karena jam tangan yang dipakai Gaara-san sepertinya sudah sangat mahal. Aku beli dompet saja."

Gaara menyentuh dompet yang diberikan oleh Hinata, ini adalah hadiah yang paling membuat hatinya senang, bukan karena hadiahnya, tapi karena ini dari Hinata. "Kau bertanya pada temanmu?"

"Iya, tadi siang aku bertanya kepada beberapa teman laki-lakiku."  
Berarti yang dilihatnya tadi siang adalah Hinata membicarakan hadiah untuknya. Gaara sudah merasa kesal duluan padahal Hinata sudah repot-repot menyiapkan ini semua. Dasar, biasanya Gaara bisa mengontrol emosinya. Apa ni yang dinamakan cemburu?  
"Terima kasih" ucap Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum, itu ucapan terima kasih pertama kalinya yang Gaara ucapkan kepadanya. "A, ano Gaara-san..." Satu bulan lagi, Hinata akan ujian akhir dan itu berarti Hinata akan segera pulang ke Konoha. Tapi hubungannya dengan Gaara masih jalan di tempat. Lalu nanti bagaimana kalau Hinata pulang ke Konoha? Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka?  
"Ada apa?"

"A-aku sudah terbiasa di sini dan bersamamu, ke-kenapa kita belum tidur satu kamar?"  
Hinata gugup mengatakannya. Gaara tersedak makanannya, dan berusaha mengendalikannya dengan meminum air putih. Iya yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar, seharusnya dari awal mereka tidur dalam satu kamar sebagai sepasang suami istri. Karena pernikahannya mendadak, Gaara jadi menyuruh Hinata tidur di kamar terpisah, untuk membiasakan diri. Ya setidaknya membiasakan diri kalau mereka sudah menikah, setidaknya mengenal dan bertemu setiap hari dulu.

Gaara senang, tentu Gaara sangat senang. Dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata "Hn, mulai malam ini tidurlah di kamarku, bersamaku."

.

Sudah dua hari ini Hinata seperti menghindarinya, kalau pagi Hinata sudah pergi kuliah tanpa sarapan bersama dengan Gaara. Tapi dia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gaara. Hinata mengirim pesan kepada Gaara kalau dia harus buru-buru ke kampus karena ada quiz.

Kalau malam, Gaara tidak menemukan Hinata di apartemen, katanya ada kerja kelompok dan pulang malam. Gaara diminta pesan makanan untuk makan malam. Gaara sudah tertidur, saat Hinata sudah pulang.

Hinata seperti ini setelah malam itu, malam dimana mereka pertama kali tidur bersama dalam satu kamar. Malam itu, hujan begitu deras. Hinata mengeratkan selimutnya, dia antara kedinginan dan gugup. Mereka berdua sama-sama belum memejamkan matanya.

DUAARRRR...

"Ya ampun..." Hinata spontan memeluk lengan Gaara karena terkejut. Gaara juga terkejut, bukan karena petir tapi karena Hinata memeluk lengannya. "Kau takut petir?" tanya Gaara.

"Ha, hanya kaget, Gaara-san."  
Kalau keadaannya begini, jantung Gaara jadi berdebar-debar.

DUAARRRR...

Ketika Gaara sedang merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, sampai otaknya yang genius berpikir dengan bodohnya kalau Hinata mungkin akan mendengar debaran jantungnya. Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama terkejut dengan suara petir yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua tanpa sengaja dalam keadaan yang begitu dekat.

Hinata yang memeluk lengan Gaara dan Gaara yang memegang lengan Hinata. Ketika mereka berdua menyadari dalam posisi seperti itu, tidak ada yang mau berkata dan melepaskan satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka justru saling menatap.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya hanya saling menempel, si suami memulai dengan kecupan sekali dua kali. Si istri membalasnya. Tanpa sadar Gaara sudah menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berada di atas tubuh Hinata.

Karena ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka, ciuman mereka terasa kaku, gerakan bibir mereka masih meraba-raba, tapi tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan diri. Mengikuti nalurinya, lama-lama gerakan bibir mereka berubah menjadi tarik-menarik, melumat dan menghisap bibir pasangannya.

Gaara melepaskan ciuman mereka, napasnya memburu. Hinata? keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara. Mereka saling menatap, satu yang ada dalam pikiran Gaara 'Hinata cantik'.

Gaara menurunkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Hinata, mencium aroma Hinata dan mencium kulit leher Hinata "Ahh" Hinata melenguh saat Gaara mulai mencium lehernya berulang-ulang. Mencium tulang selangkanya. Tangan Gaara merayap ke bagian bawah tubuh Hinata dan menyingkap gaun tidur Hinata, menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifnya.

Gaara memijat keningnya, apa Hinata marah karena malam itu mereka sudah melakukan malam pertama mereka? Tapi, Hinata tidak menolak malam itu bahkan mendesahkan nama Gaara. Lalu kenapa dia marah? Apa Gaara terlalu kasar? Tidak ah, Gaara justru agak kaku melakukannya dan takut dia menyakiti Hinata, makanya dia melakukannya pelan-pelan, walaupun dia sulit mengontrol dirinya.  
"Setidaknya, jangan sampai dia hamil sebelum dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya." Gaara jadi teringat wejangan Neji, kakak Hinata. Waktu itu setelah upacara pernikahan, Neji berbicara dengan Gaara. Neji mengatakan kepada Gaara, kalau Neji mengerti laki-laki tidak akan sanggup menahan nafsunya. Neji tidak melarang Gaara untuk menyentuh Hinata. Toh mereka sudah menikah. Neji menyarankan Gaara untuk menggunakan pengaman, setidaknya sampai Hinata lulus kuliah. Biarkan Hinata berkonsentrasi dulu terhadap kuliahnya.

Mana Gaara tahu kalau mereka akan melakukannya malam itu. Gaara belum membeli pengaman. Malam itu terjadi begitu saja dan sialnya Gaara mengeluarkannya di dalam, menanam benihnya di rahim Hinata. Semoga saja Hinata tidak hamil.

.

Gaara tidak tahan dihindari oleh Hinata, dia menjemput Hinata kuliah. Mereka akhirnya berbicara setibanya di apartemen.  
"Kau seperti menghindariku, Hinata. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa karena malam itu?" tanya Gaara.  
Hinata meremas roknya, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menundukkan wajahnya "Ti-tidak, Gaara-san tidak salah kok."  
Lalu, kenapa Hinata menghindarinya?

"Aku hanya sedikit canggung dan malu untuk bertemu dengan Gaara-san setelah malam itu. Maaf..."  
Gaara duduk di samping Hinata. "Aku juga begitu"

"Tapi, jangan menghindariku Hinata." Gaara merasa tidak suka dan tidak nyaman kalau hal itu terjadi.  
Hinata mengangguk "Maaf..."

Gaara merangkul pundak Hinata "Sudahlah. Maafkan aku juga." Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara.  
"Apa malam itu masa suburmu?" tanya Gaara. Hinata tidak tahu "Aku tidak tahu."  
Gaara membelai rambut Hinata "Kau harus tahu, karena kau sudah menikah. Tapi... sudahlah."

.

Terkadang saat Hinata tidak ada jam kuliah kedua, Hinata mengantar makan siang untuk Gaara. Bertemu di rumah sakit dan berbicara sebentar di taman rumah sakit. Setelah malam itu, Gaara ingin bercinta bersama dengan Hinata lagi. Tapi dia bingung untuk meminta jatahnya kepada Hinata. Sial, malam itu kenapa bisa terjadi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gaara saat Hinata beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya denga Hinata.

"Mandi, setelah itu menyiapkan malam. Ini sudah sore Gaara-san."  
Tiba-tiba Gaara bangkit berdiri "Aku juga mau mandi." Hinata yang tidak mengerti kode yang diberikan oleh Gaara untuk mandi bersama

"Oh begitu, Gaara-san saja yang mandi duluan. Aku menyiapkan makan malam dulu saja."  
Gaara tidak mampu berkata-kata. Hinata tidak mengerti kode yang Gaara berikan kalau nanti mandi bersama, mereka bisa bercinta lagi karena terangsang secara alami setelah melihat tubuh telanjang lawan jenisnya.

Malam harinya, Hinata tidur menyamping membelakangi Gaara. "Kau sudah tidur, Hinata?"  
"Belum, mungkin belum mengantuk."

Gaara memeluknya dari belakang. Menyamankan dirinya di perpotongan leher Hinata. Mengeratkan pelukannya "Ada apa Gaara-san?"  
"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Hmmm" Hinata mengerti, dia menganggukan kepalanya. Ya, mereka melakukan aktifitas ranjang tidak sesering pasangan pengantin baru lainnya. Hanya seminggu dua kali atau sekali, Gaara selalu meggunakan pengaman setiap melakukannya, kecuali saat malam pertama mereka.

Beberapa hari lagi Hinata akan ujian akhir dan itu berarti Hinata akan segera kuliah lagi di Konoha setelah liburan akhir semester, 3 bulan lamanya. Hinata harus membicarakan ini dengan Gaara.

Gaara sedang tiduran di paha Hinata sambil membaca buku misteri, terkadang Gaara juga membaca buku-buku seperti itu di saat bersantai. Sementara Hinata membelai rambut Gaara.

"Gaara-san, aku ingin bertanya."  
"Hn" Gaara membalik halaman selanjutnya. "Kenapa Gaara-san setuju dengan pernikahan ini?"  
Gaara terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab "Kaa-san memaksaku menikah. Katanya 'Kami selalu membiarkanmu memilih apa yang kau inginkan, bahkan tinggal jauh dari kami di Suna karena ambisimu untuk mengambil spesialis di rumah sakit yang paling bagus di negara Hi. Setidaknya, menurutlah kali ini saja.' Aku tidak mau berdebat lebih panjang, aku menyetujui ini."

Jadi begitu, sekarang Hinata tahu alasannya kenapa Gaara menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Hinata tidak marah kok, dia juga dipaksa. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang, apa kau menyesal?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau bodoh,..." Gaara tersenyum, "Menyesal? Mana mungkin."  
Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, mana mungkin aku menyesal, batin Gaara.

"Ada apa? Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Gaara balik. Hinata menggeleng "Gaara-san bodoh, mana mungkin." Hinata membalikkan kata-kata Gaara. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan kalau Gaara bodoh. "Kau bilang aku bodoh?"  
Hinata sadar, apa Gaara marah? "Maaf" kata Hinata.

Gaara tersenyum, meraih tengkuk Hinata dan mengarahkannya turun ke bawah lalu mencium dan melumat bibirnya. "Aku bercanda". Gaara yang dingin itu bisa bercanda juga, tapi Hinata terlalu serius menanggapi candaannya.

Dengan wajah setampan itu dan kepintarannya, pasti banyak wanita yang menyukai Gaara, mungkin ada beberapa yang pernah ada di hati Gaara, mungkin Gaara punya kekasih sebelum menerima perjodohan itu. Hinata jadi merasa sedikit cemburu dan juga bersalah, mungkin dia merebut Gaara dari gadis lain. Kenapa dia tidak pikir panjang dan menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Gaara?

"Sebelum kita menikah, apa Gaara-san punya pacar? Atau gadis yang dicintai?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya "Maaf karena aku..."  
"Tidak ada,.." Gaara memotong perkataan Hinata. "Aku tidak punya pacar atau gadis lain di hatiku. Baru kau, kau yang pertama Hinata dan akan selamanya di hatiku."

Hinata senang, sangat senang. "Kau sendiri?" Gaara juga ingin tahu tentang Hinata.

"Aku menyukai seorang pria sebelumnya,.." Gaara menutup bukunya. Merasa sedikit terganggu. "Hanya sepihak, aku saja. Dia mencintai gadis lain. Aku patah hati."

Gaara berkata, "Lalu sekarang, kau masih...?" Hinata memotong ucapan Gaara "Tidak Gaara-san, semenjak aku menyetujui pernikahan ini, aku sudah mengikhlaskannya dan hanya Gaara-san yang ada di hatiku."

Gaara sedikit shock akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Tapi syukurlah kalau Hinata merasakan hal yang sama yang Gaara rasakan.  
"Sudahlah, aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Ganti topik." ucap Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti "Beberapa hari lagi, aku ujian akhir. Kemudian libur tiga bulan, aku harus kuliah lagi di Konoha. Lalu bagaimana?"

Hei apa maksudnya dengan bagaimana? Tidak mungkinkan mereka bercerai, hanya karena itu?  
"Selama kau liburan di sini dulu, nanti saat kuliah akan dimulai aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Konoha. Aku tidak bisa pindah rumah sakit sebelum aku menjadi dokter spesialis. Aku akan mengunjungimu di akhir pekan atau sebaliknya."  
Hinata juga berpikir begitu, "Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, aku sangat setuju."  
Gaara mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk Hinata, mungkin nanti Gaara dan Hinata merasa kesepian karena mereka akan menjadi pasangan akhir pekan. "Saat kau libur nanti, aku akan mengambil cuti."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.  
"Kita liburan, jalan-jalan." Hinata menatap wajah Gaara dan memeluknya kembali. "Iya, aku mau."

.

Hinata akan menyeberang jembatan penyeberangan untuk menuju Rumah Sakit Suna "Gaara-san, aku sebentar lagi sampai di RS Suna."  
"Kau mau mengantar makan siang?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Hinata tidak masak makan siang, ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Gaara. "Tidak, aku ingin bertemu Gaara-san."  
Gaara tersenyum tipis "Kau merindukanku?"

Hinata harus bertemu Gaara dan membicarakannya. Dia tidak mau menunggu Gaara pulang, dia harus segera berbicara dengan Gaara. Kebetulan hari ini, hari terakhir Hinata ujian dan dia sudah pulang.

Hinata baru ingat, dia belum datang bulan pada bulan ini. Ini sudah terlambat seminggu. Walaupun Gaara pakai pengaman setiap bercinta dengannya. Hanya saja, pertama kali kan tidak pakai. Saat melihat tes pack, dua garis merah. Hinata menutup mulutnya, karena terkejut.

Hinata ingat saat Gaara menggunakan pengaman untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata bertanya "Kenapa pakai itu? Apa Gaara-san belum mau punya bayi?"  
"Hn, belum."

Maka dari itu Hinata harus berbicara dengannya, tapi Hinata yakin kalau Gaara akan menerima anak mereka ini.  
"Gaara-san, aku ingin bica..., AAAAAAAAAA"

BRUKK CKITTT

Hinata menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat tanda pejalan kaki yang menyala merah.  
Gaara terkejut mendengar suara Hinata dan suara mobil di telponnya "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja kan? Ada apa Hinata?" namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinata, jawablah! Jawab, Hinata!"

Gaara segera berlari ke luar rumah sakit dan di pinggir jalan banyak orang berkerumun. Gaara menghampiri kerumunan itu. "Hinata" panggil Gaara, suara Gaara serak karena terkejut.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Warning: AU, typo maybe, OOC, two shot, etc Rated: T semi M Sabaku Gaara & Hyuuga Hinata .

.  
COOL DOCTOR .

.  
Sudah tiga hari, wanita itu tidak sadarkan diri. Lebih tepatnya koma setelah menjalani operasi di kepalanya yang mengalami pendarahan. Luka-luka di tubuhnya belum kering. Saat keluarga Hinata dan keluarga Gaara datang pada malam hari di hari kecelakaan itu ke Rumah Sakit Suna setelah dikabari oleh Gaara, Gaara berlutut di hadapan mereka "Maaf" katanya. Satu kata yang menyayat hati mereka. Gaara yang dingin itu terlihat kacau.

Mereka mendengar kronologis bagaimana Hinata mengalami kecelakaan. Walaupun sedih, mereka mengerti itu bukan salah Gaara. Neji pun yang langsung pulang dari luar negeri, melihat Gaara seperti itu, Neji tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tapi Gaara merasa bersalah, karena dia tidak mampu menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Orang tua mereka berkata, yang penting sekarang berdoa untuk Hinata agar selamat.

Operasi Hinata berhasil, tapi Hinata koma dan kecelakaan itu membuat Hinata keguguran. Gaara tidak tahu kalau Hinata hamil, "Janinnya masih sangat kecil, satu bulan." Tidak dapat bertahan dan masih rapuh. "Kalian masih muda, masih banyak kesempatan." Begitu kata dokter yang mengoperasi Hinata, dokter itu menepuk pundak Gaara dan meremasnya untuk memberi kekuatan.

Satu bulan? Jadi, saat mereka melakukannya pertama kali itu...

Gaara akan senang, bukan tapi merasa sangat bahagia kalau saja dia tahu bahwa Hinata sedang mengandung anak mereka. Bukankah itu hal luar biasa, menjadi seorang ayah. Sekalipun dia mencegah Hinata hamil dengan menggunakan pengaman setiap kali mereka bercinta, setidaknya sampai Hinata lulus kuliah. Hanya saja, kalau benar Hinata hamil. Gaara akan menjaga Hinata agar dia tidak terlalu kelelahan, memberikan perhatian terbaik untuknya.

Tapi, sebelum dia mengetahui fakta ada janin di dalam rahim Hinata, janin tersebut sudah tidak ada. Gaara merasakan sakit di dadanya, melihat istrinya terbaring lemah dan juga sedih atas kehilangan janin mereka.

Setiap hari, di samping melakukan pekerjaanya sebagai dokter memeriksa kondisi Hinata. Gaara duduk lama di samping Hinata, menggenggam dan mengecup tangan Hinata "Sadarlah, aku mohon!"

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu, Hinata baru sadarkan diri. Semua keluarganya ada di sana, termasuk Gaara. Hinata masih terlihat lemah. Semuanya bersyukur Hinata sudah sadar. Gaara langsung memeriksa kondisi Hinata. Syukurlah kondisinya baik. Tinggal beberapa hari menginap di rumah sakit, maka Hinata boleh pulang.

"Mau minum?" tanya Gaara. Hinata mengangguk, Gaara mengambilkan air dan membantu Hinata untuk minum melalui sedotan.

"Terima kasih, Dokter." Suara Hinata lemah.

Dokter? Kenapa Hinata memanngilnya seperti itu, biasanya Gaara-san? Atau mungkin Hinata masih belum jelas penglihatannya, karena Gaara memakai jas dokter. Dia jadi berpikir kalau Gaara adalah dokter lain.

"Kaa-san, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata pada Ibunya.  
Mungkin Hinata shock, sampai tidak ingat kecelakaan itu "Hinata, kau sudah koma selama 3 minggu, Nak. Kau kecelakaan."

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal xx, tahun xx."

Hinata memegang kepalanya yang masih diperban. "Be-benarkah? Tapi Kaa-san, itu berarti sekarang aku liburan semester 6 memasuki semester 7. Yang aku ingat, kemarin aku baru saja ujian akhir semester 5, Kaa-san. Kaa-san pasti bercanda."

Kalau mengenal pribadi Hinata, tidak mungkin kalau Hinata bercanda. Semuanya terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata. "Kau kenal aku?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Dokter? Tidak. Kau dokter yang merawatku ya?"

Gaara bersama dokter lainnya melakukan ct scan kepala Hinata, hasil yang didapat adalah bahwa Hinata mengalami amnesia parsial. Amnesia sebagian memorinya. Ingatannya tidak bisa dipaksakan, nanti Hinata bisa koleps. Mungkin ingatan itu akan kembali atau tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

Gaara sudah menjelaskan kepada keluarganya tentang kondisi Hinata, Gaara beserta dokter lainnya memang menunggu Hinata sadar dahulu untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut efek dari operasi kepala Hinata, apa Hinata sudah benar-benar pulih. Ternyata, Hinata mengalami amnesia.

Gaara menyarankan agar semuanya tidak ada yang menceritakan kalau mereka sudah menikah. Jangan mengatakan apapun hal yang memaksa Hinata untuk mengingat, biarkan Hinata mengingat dengan sendirinya.

Gaara terlihat sangat tegar, dalam seminggu Hinata sudah boleh pulang dan Gaara membiarkan Hinata pulang ke Konoha ke rumah orang tuanya. Gaara tidak bisa leluasa mengekspresikan perasaannya selama Hinata di rumah sakit. Padahal dia sangat ingin memeluk Hinata, karena bahagia Hinata sudah sadar walaupun Hinata tidak mengingatnya. Hanya pada malam hari, ketika Hinata tidur, Gaara dapat menggenggam tangannya dan mencium keningnya. Gaara selalu pulang malam, dan pulang hanya untuk tidur. Itupun hanya beberapa jam, dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Hinata.

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah Hinata pulang ke Konoha, Gaara menjalani aktifitasnya sebagai dokter seperti biasa. Dia menjadi lebih sibuk karena ada beberapa jadwal operasi. Dia memang adalah orang yang dingin, tapi sekarang menjadi jauh lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Dia menghubungi ibu Hinata dan memantau kondisi Hinata setiap hari. Gaara sudah terlalu biasa ada Hinata di sampingnya, Hinata pergi rasanya hampa.

Kankurou sengaja datang ke Suna untuk menemui Gaara, dia meminta Gaara bertemu di sebuah cafe. "Kau tidak menemui istrimu? Ini akhir pekan." Gaara kan libur.

Gaara terdiam setelah meminum lattenya, dia tidak menjawab Kankurou. "Sebenarnya pernikahan kalian itu baik-baik saja atau sebaliknya?"

Gaara masih saja terdiam, sampai Kankurou melanjutkan "Maksudku, kalian menikah dijodohkan. Perlu waktu untuk terbiasa dan saling mencintai. Jadi sejauh ini bagaimana? Baikkah atau sebaliknya?"

Kankurou kesal sendiri, karena adiknya itu masih saja terdiam. "Jangan-jangan hubungan kalian seperti di drama-drama dengan cerita menikah dijodohkan; tidur terpisah, selalu bertengkar, dan tidak bercinta."

"Kau bodoh atau apa?" akhirnya Gaara merespon. Kankurou berdecak, sekalinya Gaara merespon, malah mengatai kakaknya

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kankurou.

"Hinata sampai keguguran, mana mungkin kami belum melakukannya."

"Ah, aku lupa bagian itu." ucap Kankurou sambil nyengir. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi denganmu, kenapa tidak mengunjunginya?" kalau memang ternyata hubungan mereka baik-baik saja dan terlihat saling mencintai.

Gaara menggenggam erat cangkir lattenya, "Sakit,...menyakitkan rasanya dia tidak mengingatku." Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya keluar.  
Sekarang giliran Kankurou yang terdiam, baru kali ini dia melihat adik satu-satunya ini melankolis seperti ini. Kalau Gaara sampai mengeluarkan air matanya begitu, Gaara pasti menahan berat rasa sakitnya sendirian. "Kau marah pada Hinata karena dia melupakanmu?"

Gaara menggeleng "Hanya,...terasa menyakitkan."

"Lalu, kau hanya berdiam diri di sini tidak melakukan apa-apa agar ingatannya kembali. Bagaimana kalau Hinata tidak mengingatmu selamanya?"

Kankurou berdiri menghampiri Gaara dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Gaara "Lakukan sesuatu, Gaara. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Kankurou sedih melihat adiknya begini, seperti mayat hidup.

Kankurou benar, Gaara harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia ingin Hinatanya kembali, kembali mengingatnya. Memang dia tidak akan memaksa Hinata untuk secara spontan mengingat kenangan yang hilang, hanya saja dia akan pelan-pelan. Dia harus membuka ingatan Hinata kembali, dengan pelan-pelan.

.

Gaara ingat kalau sebelum menikah dengannya, Hinata pernah menyukai seorang laki-laki. Dan sekarang ingatan Hinata mungkin kembali pada masa itu, masa dimana dia menyukai laki-laki itu. Gaara terluka, Gaara tidak suka hal ini. Hinata harus kembali padanya.  
Gaara datang ke rumah Hinata, dia mengambil cuti beberapa hari dari rumah sakit. Gaara sudah menghubungi orang tua Hinata kalau dia akan datang. Yang membukakan pintu kebetulan adalah Hinata.

"Anda?" Hinata terkejut, dia ingat pria yang ada di hadapannya adalah dokter yang merawatnya di Suna. Hinata juga tadinya merasa aneh kenapa dia bisa berada di Rumah Sakit Suna, Gaara mengatakan kepada orang tua Hinata untuk memberitahu hal lain saja.

Makanya orang tua Hinata mengatakan kalau Hinata sedang jalan-jalan bersama orang tuanya di Suna, tapi Hinata mengalami kecelakaan.

Hinata tahu dokter itu bernama Sabaku Gaara. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dokter itu ada di sini. "Ada perlu apa ya, Dokter?" tanya Hinata sopan.

Gaara sangat merindukan Hinata, tatapan matanya begitu sedih. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Hinata, satu sisi dia sangat senang bisa melihat Hinata kembali. "Boleh aku masuk."

"Oh, iya silakan."

Gaara duduk di ruang tamu, orang tua Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka sengaja pergi agar memberikan ruang dan waktu untuk Gaara dan Hinata. Gaara memberitahu Hinata kalau sebenarnya keluarga Gaara tinggal di Konoha.

Saat Hinata pertama kali sadar, Hinata melihat beberapa orang lain selain keluarganya. Katanya itu adalah keluarga teman ayahnya.

Mereka ingin melihat Hinata. Tidak bohong sepenuhnya sih.

Gaara menngatakan kepada Hinata kalau dia sudah lama tidak pulang ke Konoha. Dia tidak tahu perkembangan Konoha, "Apa kau tahu restoran yang enak di sekitar sini?"

Gaara mengatakan kalau teman ayah Hinata yang menjenguk Hinata di rumah sakit adalah keluarga Gaara. Gaara ingat kepada Hinata, jadi dia mendatangi Hinata saat pulang ke Konoha. Tidak sulit mendapatkan alamat Hinata.

"Aku jarang pergi ke restoran lain, selain di dekat kampusku. Tapi restoran dekat kampusku itu murah dan enak."

Gaara mengubah alur pembicaraan "Oh begitu, aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan apa kau mau terapi untuk memulihkan ingatanmu?"

Mungkin ini bisa membantu Hinata cepat pulih "Ehm,...tidak usah Dokter. Mungkin kenangan setahun ini tidak terlalu penting."  
Penting, Hinata. Sangat penting. Aku. Kau melupakanku.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengingat kenanganmu setahun lalu? Mungkin ada peristiwa besar dalam setahun belakangan ini."  
Hinata terdiam, beberapa waktu lalu Hinata melihat Shion memasang foto bersama Naruto di media sosialnya. Katanya itu setahun mereka jadian, berarti setahun belakangan ini Hinata mengalami patah hati. Hinata berpikir mungkin dia tidak punya orang lain lagi yang disukai apalagi pacar, kalau ada, mungkin sudah menemui Hinata sekarang.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, Dokter."

Gaara kecewa, kenapa kau tidak mau mengingatku, Hinata?

"Dokter? Dokter Sabaku?" Hinata mencoba memanggil Gaara yang melamun.  
Gaara tersadar "Kau bilang restoran di dekat kampusmu enak, bisa temani aku besok makan di sana?"

Hinata menimbang-nimbang, rasanya canggung ada seorang pria mengajaknya makan seperti ini. "Aku bilang pada Kaa-san dulu ya. Kaa-san sedang keluar. Nanti aku hubungi dokter."

Ponsel Hinata hancur saat tertabrak oleh mobil, di dalam ponsel Hinata tedapat foto pernikahan Hinata dan Gaara, juga foto Gaara yang sedang tidur yang diambil Hinata diam-diam. Dan Sabaku Gaara berada di panggilan cepat no.1 Kalau saja Hinata melihat ponsel itu, mungkin dia akan mengingat dengan sendirinya.

"Aku minta nomor ponsel Dokter."  
Gaara menyerahkannya, tentu mereka akan makan bersama besok. Gaara yakin itu, kan mertuanya pendukung nomor satu hubungannya.

.

"Dokter, boleh aku tahu umurmu?"  
Pada akhirnya, benarkan mereka makan bersama di restoran dekat kampus.

"Umur?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Dokter terlihat seumuran denganku."

Gaara memakan barbequenya "Aku lebih tua, hanya beberapa bulan darimu."

"Be-benarkah? Tapi Kaa-san bilang dokter sudah resmi menjadi dokter umum. "  
Hinata terkagum-kagum, Hinata saja belum lulus kuliah "Itu benar, masuk sekolah usia 5 tahun, aku melompati kelas dua kali saat SMP & SMA."

"Dokter, Anda genius."

Gaara hanya diam saja, semua orang bilang begitu. Baru kali ini Hinata mengatakan kepadanya.

"Hn"  
Gaara mengantar Hinata pulang. Ibu Hinata menyuruh Hinata check up ke Rumah Sakit Suna, nanti Hinata ditemani oleh Gaara. Hinata heran, kenapa orang tuanya tidak ikut bersama mereka. Katanya mereka sibuk, tidak biasanya ibunya begini, biasanya ibunya over protectif.

Di samping untuk melakukan check up, Hinata bisa tinggal di apartemen Gaara. Dengan melihat apartemen itu, mungkin Hinata akan ingat kenangan yang hilang.

Mereka sampai di apartemen pada sore hari, kata Gaara "Ini apartemenku" seperti de javu saat pertama kali Hinata datang ke sini. Hinata merasa canggung, dia merasa ini pertama kalinya dia bepergian jauh bersama bukan keluarganya atau teman wanitanya. Apalagi harus tinggal bersama pria berdua saja. Ibunya kenapa sih terlihat terlalu percaya pada orang lain. Padahal kan mereka belum lama mengenal Sabaku Gaara.

Besok pagi, dia akan pergi check up diantar oleh Gaara. Sementara malam ini Hinata tidur dulu di apartemen Gaara. Untungnya apartemen Gaara ada dua kamar, jadi Hinata bisa tidur di kamar yang satunya.

Hinata spontan melihat dapur dan membuka kulkas mencari bahan makanan yang akan dia masak. Hinata sadar, kenapa dia melakukan ini "Ma-maaf Dokter, aku tidak sopan." Hinata tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia membuka kulkas dan mencari bahan makanan untuk dimasak. "A-aku tidak sengaja, tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir untuk membuat makan malam untuk kita."

Gaara tersenyum dalam hati, dia senang. Secara tidak langsung, hati Hinata mengingat tempat ini. "Tidak apa." sahut Gaara.

Gaara mengatakan kalau Hinata mau masak, Gaara tidak melarang. Masak yang simpel saja, Hinata jangan terlalu capai, mereka baru menempuh perjalanan jauh dan Hinata bukannya istirahat malah ingin masak.

Gaara baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, saat Hinata sedikit menjerit "Aww". Gaara segera menghampiri Hinata, Hinata memotong sayuran dan jarinya berdarah terkena pisau.

Gaara segera memegang tangan Hinata, mengarahkan tangan Hinata ke wastafel untuk dialiri air. Setelah itu Gaara membawa Hinata ke sofa, dia mengambil kotak P3K. Kemudian, memberi salep dan menempelkan plester di tangan Hinata yang terluka. Gaara begitu telaten, Hinata hanya bisa memandang Gaara.

"Sudah. Lain kali jangan ceroboh."

"Terima kasih, Dokter." Gaara masih belum melepaskan tangan Hinata, dia menatap Hinata. Dirinya sangat, sangat merindukan Hinata. Gaara mendekatkan diri untuk mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata refleks menjauh dari Gaara. Tuh kan dokter ini berbahaya, kenapa Ibunya sangat percaya pada pria ini?

Gaara lupa kalau Hinata saat ini bukanlah Hinata istrinya yang mengingatnya, tapi Hinata yang amnesia. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Maaf" ucap Gaara dan Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung "I-iya".

Gaara berpikir, kenapa kau sangat canggung saat aku menyentuhmu? Seolah aku orang asing.

"Kau tidak usah melanjutkan memasak. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan untuk makan malam." Gaara bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf, aku mengacaukannya."

"Hn, tidak apa." Gaara pergi, sementara Hinata terpaku sebentar. Dia shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Apa itu tadi, Hinata hampir berciuman dengan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba ada bayangan, Hinata dan seorang pria berada di atasnya saling berciuman bersama. Hinata memegang kepalanya. Hinata berpikir, apa itu tadi? Kenapa Hinata jadi mesum begini.

Bukan, itu adalah ingatannya yang hilang. Tapi Hinata belum menyadarinya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mandi dahulu sambil menunggu Gaara pulang, dia jadi merepotkan Gaara. Tadinya dia akan memasak, tapi justru Gaara yang mencari makanan untuk mereka.

Aneh Hinata merasa sangat familiar dengan apartemen ini, padahal dia merasa baru pertama kali ke sini. Semuanya terasa familiar, dapurnya, kamar mandi. Bahkan sofa yang tadi dia duduki.

Seorang pria sedang tidur di pangkuan seorang wanita, dia berkata "Menyesal? Mana mungkin"  
Hinata memegang kepalanya lagi, bayangan apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul? Apa itu ingatannya yag hilang? Hinata belum bisa menyimpulkannya.

Gaara pulang setelah Hinata selesai mandi, mereka makan bersama. Bahkan Hinata merasa mereka sering melakukan ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ada apa sih dengan dirinya?

"Istirahatlah, besok kita ke RS Suna." Perintah Gaara dan Hinata hanya mengiyakan.

Tempat tidurnya pun terasa familiar, Hinata jadi penasaran dengan ingatannya yang hilang. Apa bayangan-bayangan tadi adalah bagian ingatannya yang hilang?

.

Pagi hari, saat Gaara berada di kamar mandi. Hinata membersihkan apartemen Gaara. Dia merasa sudah sering melakukan ini di sini, kenapa? Tapi dia mengikuti nalurinya. Dia sudah minta izin kepada Gaara untuk membersihkan kamar Gaara juga.

Saat Hinata masuk ke kamar Gaara, dia menemukan sebuah buku genre misteri di nakas. Hinata tersenyum, ternyata dokter itu suka bacaan yang seperti ini. Hinata melihat buku itu, namun seperti ada yang terjatuh dari dalam buku itu.

Hinata memungut benda tersebut, saat Hinata melihatnya. Dia terkejut.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dokter?" Hinata menangis. Gaara merasa terkejut, karena baru pertama kalinya melihat Hinata menangis. Tapi kenapa? "Katakan, apa maksudnya ini, Dokter?" Hinata menunjukkan foto yang ada di genggamannya. Sebuah foto berisi foto berdua Gaara dan Hinata memakai pakaian pernikahan.

"Ini bohongkan, Dokter?"

"Itu..." Gaara terdiam lagi. "Ini tidak benar kan, Dokter? Dokter pembohong. Apa Dokter seorang psikopat yang terobsesi kepadaku sampai membuat foto editan ini?" Hinata mengira foto itu palsu.

"Hinata,..." tapi Hinata tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dari Gaara. Dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Gaara. "Hinata, tunggu kau mau kemana?"

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Hinata berlari.

Kenapa kau mengira aku berbohong, Hinata?

Setelah beberapa lama Hinata pergi, Gaara baru sadar takut Hinata kenapa-kenapa. Dia segera menyusul Hinata, namun jejaknya tidak terlihat. Kemana Hinata?

Hinata berlari tanpa arah sambil menangis, apa-apaan foto itu? Hinata sudah menikah, itu tidak mungkin. Hinata harus segera menghubungi keluarganya, menanyakan kebenaran ini. Dia akan menyeberang jalan, di sampingnya ada seorang wanita sedang mengandung mengelus perutnya.

Ada bayangan test pack dengan dua garis merah "Aku ingin bertemu Gaara-san."

Kepala Hinata pusing. Gaara? Kenapa dia menyebut nama Gaara dalam ingatan itu?

Hinata akan menyeberang tapi terdengar suara klakson kencang, Hinata terkejut dan memundurkan dirinya. Hinata terkejut dan dia berjongkok karena rasanya pusing sekali.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata sekarang berada di taman Rumah Sakit Suna. Dia duduk sambil menangis, dia berulang mengatakan "Maaf, maafkan aku".

.

Gaara mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering. Dia sedang kesulitan mencari jejak Hinata, Gaara sudah mencari Hinata ke sana- kemari.

Tapi belum ketemu juga. Kemana kau, Hinata?

"Dokter Sabaku, kau ada di RS?" tanya dokter Suigetsu.

Aduh apa sih dokter Suigetsu ini, kan dia tahu kalau Gaara sedang cuti.

"Tidak."

"Aku pikir kau ada di RS untuk mengantar istrimu check up. Karena aku melihat istrimu ada di taman RS."

"Apa?" Gaara terkejut.

Ternyata Hinata ada di sana. Gaara segera berlari menuju taman RS Suna. Sangat lega rasanya, karena Hinata masih ada di sana. Tapi dia terlihat rapuh dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. "Kenapa? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Hinata menoleh kepada Gaara, "Ma-maaf". Dari ucapan Hinata, Gaara mengerti kalau Hinata sudah mengingatnya, "Maafkan aku baru mengingatmu, Gaara-san."

Gaara segera memeluk Hinata "Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Gaara. Gaara juga begitu "Calon bayi kita sudah tidak ada kan? Maafkan aku."

Gaara terkejut, bagaimana Hinata tahu? Apa Hinata sudah tahu kalau dia sedang mengandung. Padahal usia kandungannya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau Hinata sedang hamil.

"Aku terlambat datang bulan dan menggunakan test pack, hasilnya positif. Saat hari kecelakaan itu, aku ingin memberitahumu."  
Gaara memeluk Hinata lagi dan lebih erat, jadi Hinata sudah tahu kalau dia hamil sebelum kecelakaan itu "Bukan salahmu." ucap Gaara.

.

Gunung Fuji sangat jelas terlihat, pasangan itu menyaksikan gunung Fuji yang indah itu sambil berendam di pemandian khusus yang mereka tempati. Mereka sengaja menyewa tempat itu, agar bisa menyaksikan pemandangan indah ini.

Hinata masih liburan, Gaara menepati janji untuk jalan-jalan dengan Hinata. Mereka memilih tempat ini untuk menginap. Tubuh mereka saling berpelukan saling memandang dan berciuman.

"I love you" ucap Gaara dengan wajah memerah. "I love you too." Hinata menyentuh pipi Gaara dengan tangannya. Mereka menempelkan bibirnya lagi, tarik-menarik bibir dan beradu lidah.

Mulai sekarang mereka bercinta tanpa pengaman, mereka akui setelah kehilangan calon bayi mereka. Mereka ingin buah cinta mereka lahir ke dunia. Tapi ketika sangat diharapkan, ternyata Hinata belum hamil juga.

Padahal mereka lebih sering melakukannya dibanding dulu, mereka menghabiskan waktu libur Hinata untuk melakukannya lebih sering saat Gaara pulang dari RS. Gaara sekarang tidak peduli dengan permintaan Neji agar membiarkan Hinata lulus kuliah dulu, toh Hinata juga menginginkan bayi.

Ya memang saat Hinata kuliah lagi, Gaara yang mengunjungi Hinata ke Konoha di akhir pekan. Frekuensi mereka bercinta hanya seminggu sekali saja. Ya mereka masih muda memang, pada akhirnya Hinata dan Gaara menyerahkan kepada Tuhan, mungkin mereka memang belum waktunya memiliki bayi.

Tapi saat Hinata semester 8, tinggal menyelesaikan skripsinya. Hinata tinggal lagi di Suna bersama Gaara. Setiap akan bimbingan, baru dia ke Konoha.

Pagi-pagi Hinata sudah muntah-muntah, Gaara memijat tengkuk Hinata.

"Kau mungkin masuk angin." ucap Gaara. Dasar Gaara ini dokter atau bukan sih? Kok tidak peka?  
"Bukan Gaara-san,..." Hinata memeluk Gaara. "Morning sickness" bisik Hinata.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata "Kau,..?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Terima kasih" ucap Gaara dan memeluk Hinata erat.

.

THE END .

. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyukai fanfic ini, review, favorite, follow, kritik dan sarannya ya 


End file.
